onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Эпизод 668
Краткое содержание Бёрджесс, Луси, Бартоломео, Ребекка и Диаманте — соперники в финале Колизея — выходят на арену. Бой начинается и Луси начинает искать рыбу, к которой прицеплен сундучок с Мэра Мэра но Ми. Между тем, Луффи, Зоро, Кин’эмон и Виола пытаются попасть в замок. Луффи ломает входную дверь и его замечают охранники. Дофламинго, выслушав доклад о появлении Мугивары, задаётся вопросом, что он тут делает, если в данный момент он участвует в финальном бою Колизея. Полное содержание The battle is set to begin as all four contestants and Diamante enter the ring. Gatz reminds the audience of the top tier Logia Devil Fruit waiting for the victor. Although Lucy makes a mental note of Burgess as a member of the Blackbeard Pirates, Rebecca in turn makes a note of Lucy, saying that he is not the same man. However, the group is interrupted as three gladiators rush at Rebecca, saying that they refuse to be beaten by her and that they cannot accept such an outcome. Diamante steps in, telling the gladiators that "results are results" and holds his cape in front of his body. The gladiators rush at him but only injure themselves and break their swords. Diamante announces that this is a result of his Devil Fruit, the Hira Hira no Mi. He reveals that his cape is actually made of steel, only fluttering like a cape due to his powers. Consequently, he 'flutters' his sword into a bull shape and defeats the gladiators easily. Diamante also informs them that the new fighting fish are "befitting" for such an occasion and are sensitive to the smell of blood. Indeed, a fighting fish charges onto the bridge section and takes the gladiators with it. Gatz informs the audience that these reach contestants inside the ring and are more deadly as they are the "boss class fighting fish of each school". He also reveals that one fish carries a chest with the Mera Mera no Mi inside. Diamante makes this grand announcement, where the victor is the last man standing and the one to retrieve the Devil Fruit from this particular fish. The gong goes off, signalling the start of the five man battle royale. At the royal palace, Viola tells the others that the doors lead to the ramparts and that there is a secret entrance to which they'll take. She also states that they would have no chance of toppling Doflamingo if the top brass were involved, especially Pica. However, Kin'emon discovers that Luffy is missing but not for long as Luffy attacks the palace doors with a Gigant Pistol. Luffy announces the doors to be open, to which Viola tells the others to hurry through the doors as it is the fastest way of entry. One of the guards recognizes Luffy and informs Doflamingo due to the apparent contradiction. Doflamingo listens as he watches Lucy dodge a fighting fish on screen. Baby 5 tries to confirm the identity of the intruders but the guard replies with the same: Straw Hat Luffy, Zoro and Viola are the intruders. At this Doflamingo becomes extremely enraged asking who is running around the Colosseum as Lucy. Персонажи в порядке появления Примечания к аниме *Аниме добавляет следующие сцены: **Показан порядок выхода финалистов на арену: Луси (Сабо) --> Бартоломео --> Бёрджесс --> Ребекка. **Диаманте, выходя на арену, танцует. *Добавлены дополнительные сцены: **После начала сражения Бёрджесс делает первый ход и нападает на Луси. **Луси бегает по краю арены и пытается найти рыбу-босса с сундучком. **Бартоломео использует барьер, чтобы защитить себя от бойцовых рыб. *В манге Бартоломео, выходя на арену, кривляется перед зрителями, в аниме же он спокоен. *В манге этого не показано, но в аниме видно, что обычные бойцовые рыбы боятся рыбу-босса. *В манге, когда охранники сообщают Дофламинго о вторжении, они говорят, что вторженцев трое — Луффи, Зоро и Виола. Одна из панелей показывает, что Кин’эмон действительно отделился от группы и позже его показали в другом месте. В аниме же охраниики сообщают о четверых, называя Кин’эмона "ещё один человек". После этого видно, как Кин’эмон бежит и махает мечом. Навигация по сайту ca:Episodi 668 en:Episode 668 es:Episodio 668 fr:Épisode 668 it:Episodio 668